


Told You So

by m4delin



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Torture, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reprogramming, but it kinda doesn't go as he hoped, prompt from tumblr, relationships mostly implied, yancy has a crush on illinois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4delin/pseuds/m4delin
Summary: Yancy wakes up in a cell and gets escorted away by a reprogramed Bing.
Relationships: Yancy/Illinois, yancy/actor
Series: Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657972
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from tumblr from juju-on-that-yeet who sent this ask:  
> "I hope it's not too late for prompts because I'd like to request Illinois saying "I told you not to fall in love with me" to Yancy. Just fuck me up fam >:'3"
> 
> It's never too late for prompts. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this weird thing xD

The first thing Yancy noticed were the sharp pain coming from his neck. He wasn’t sure if he groaned or whimpered from the pain, he wasn’t even sure if he was moving. Pain was all he registred for some time.

Then the sense of touch reached him. Something cold were pressing against one side of his face and side of the body and something uncomfortable were digging itself into his wrists. Where were his arms? He still couldn’t feel them.

After laying still and letting the coldness ground him for a while, sound finally started to filter through the buzz in his head and the streaks in front of his eyes slowly disappeared. Meaning he finally dared to open his eyes.

While Yancy wasn’t expecting to see anything particular, he found himself to be prepared for a blinding light that comes with being in Dr. Iplier’s room. But this was obviously not Edward’s small clinic at the Manor. Yancy wasn’t even on a bed. The ground were cement, the light were barely enough to see and were coming from the corridor and there were bars preventing him from getting outside of the room. Cell would be a more appropriate description.

He closed his eyes and let out a groan. His head was killing him. He wasn’t sure for how long he laid there, letting the coldness of the floor sooth his aching body, but when he heard footsteps approaching, he forced his eyes open to watch the person.

“Bing?” Yancy’s throat were hoarse and he needed a drink badly, but he barely noted that fact as Bing were watching him with his orange eyes. It sent a shiver down Yancy’s spine, he’ve never really seen Bing without his sunglasses. But the most worrying part were the fact that he looked emotionless. Way too much like Google.

Yancy grunted as he tried to sit up, but only to find his hands tied behind his back. Dread started to build in his stomach and he stared at Bing. “Bing, what’s happenin’?”

No answer.

Yancy shuffled himself up into a sitting position and stared right back at the android, annoyance overcoming the dread. “Are yous just gonna stare at me, huh? Like I’m some sort of an animal?” He spat.

At that Bing smirked, and opened the door and with a few long steps he was by Yancy. Yancy let out a curse when he was suddenly dragged up by his feet and pushed to walk.

He stumbled at the first push but somehow caught himself before he would slam into the bars. “Fuckin’ tincan! Lemme get my balance before I start walking or I’ll bust youses head in!”

The chuckle coming from behind him had the hairs on his arms stand. It sounded empty. “Sorry Yancy, but we’re in a bit of a hurry.”

With no more words, Yancy got pushed through a corridor filled with cells. Most of them seemed to be empty.

But when he saw a glimpse of a blue android in one of them, he tried to stop and look but Bing merely continued to push him forward, making Yancy stumble and almost fall. “That’s Google! What the fuck is he doing in a cell? What is going on?" He yelled as he tried to turn around to look back.

"Don't worry about him. He's just being… repurposed. He'll feel a lot better afterwards." Bing didn't stop for a moment in his walking. "I know I did."

The last words were barely louder than a whisper and Yancy would've missed it if Bing weren't close to push him forward again.

"Repurposed- what the fuck Bing? What have they done to you?"

He didn't receive an answer other than a shove. Cursing and swearing were the only thing Yancy could do, and he got louder when he noticed other egos in other cells. Yandere, Bim, King, Silver. All of them laying still. And no amount of yelling and swearing made them react.

Eventually were Yancy brought to a bigger room that was more well lit than the corridor, it almost hurt his eyes. But he didn't have to worry about that as a blinding pain ran across his skull.

He wasn't sure if he fell to the floor or if Bing caught him, but as the worst pain dulled he knew he was manhandled and pressed against something flat.

And when he finally were able to focus and open his eyes again, he found himself tied to the wall.

Groaning, Yancy tried to muster strength to tug at the chains but it did nothing more than to rattle them.

"Ah! I see that Yancy are here and awake! Well done, Bing!"

Yancy followed the unfamiliar voice to an unfamiliar man standing in the doorway. Red bathrobe, white scarf, black cane,  _ fucking slippers _ . A face not too unlike his own.

Another ego.

“Who the fuck are yous?”

“Oh? You don’t recognize me? Well, I do look quite different right now so I suppose I can’t blame you.” The man chuckled as he walked up by Bing. ”But I’m surprised that Damien haven’t told you about me.” He tilted his head. “Of course, he likes to keep his secrets, doesn’t he?”

Yancy frowned. “I’m supposed to know yous? And who’s Damien?”

The man waved a hand dismissively in front of him. “Ah, I keep forgetting he goes by Dark these days. He could’ve found a better name than that, don’t you think?”

Staring at the man, he tried to form his thoughts and understand what was happening but the pain made his mind sluggish.

“But never mind that! I usually goes by the name Mark, and I know how it seems, but really! I’m one of the good guys!” The man, Mark, gesticulated with one of his hands as he talked.

Yancy barely listened to him talking, trying to figure out what happened before he woke up in that cell. He’d been outside.

“Bing here-” Mark’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and Mark put a hand on Bing’s shoulder- “have kindly seen reason! I must say, Damien really puts a lot of lies in everyone’s head!”

Bing’s face were blank with no hint of emotion behind his eyes. Now that Yancy got a look on him in better light, he was confident that even Google emitted more emotions from his face than Bing does now. And that scared him. The mischievous grin on Mark only added to the coming dread.

“I’m sure you will see reasons as well, my dear Yancy.”

Yancy’s mind were racing as Mark turned around and begun to walk over to a table where a hat rested. A very familiar hat.

_ Illinois _ .

He’d been outside with Illinois, Yandere and Bim as it been a nice day.

“What the fuck have yous done with Illinois?” Yancy growled and pulled against the chains, pain be damned.

Mark picked up the hat and walked back to his previous place beside Bing, a small, amused smile on his lips. “There’s nothing you need to worry about.”

“If youses hurt ‘Nois, I’ll fuckin’ murder yous!”

Mark studied him and Yancy kept growling, yanking at the chains. A chill ran down Yancy’s spine when Mark’s face suddenly brightened and laughed.

“You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Yancy growled in response.

Mark’s face softened. “Oh, Yancy.” As he stepped closer, he put the hat on top of his head and slowly the bathrobe faded to only be replaced by a beige shirt and brown pants. Cane dropped to the floor and slippers turning into shoes. The skin darkened to a tan color and the beard got scuffier. A charming smile were on his lips as he stopped in front of Yancy.

Yancy felt his mouth run dry as he stared at the man in front of him. “‘Nois?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” Even the voice and accent were right.

Shaking his head, Yancy balled his fists. “No, yous ain’t him! Yous just some shapeshiftin’ dick!”

All the anger and fight left him as Mark- Illinois- fuck, he didn’t know anymore- gently grabbed Yancy’s chin and tilted it slightly upwards, looking into his eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Yancy. I told you not to fall in love with me.”

“‘Nois-” Yancy began but bit himself in the tongue. What was he gonna say?

Illinois backed up until he reached Bing. “Bing, we need to get started. Before Damien or William decides to come busting in.”

His voice too smooth for those words.

Bing nodded, turning around and walked out through the door. Illinois looked at Yancy with a hint of sadness in his eyes. “Sorry that it turned out like this. But I promise, you’ll feel better afterwards.”

“Yous- yous ain’t him! Yous ain’t ‘Nois!”

Illinois hummed. “I am now. You see, the original died during his first expedition after he arrived at the Manor. Quite easily to take his place without Damien noticing. And I must say, I’ve become quite fond of this hat,” he says and tiled said item a little bit backwards.

Air didn’t want to go down into his lungs.

“I- no. Yous… Yous lyin’.” His voice weren’t louder than a whisper. Yancy didn’t dare to speak any louder.

Illinois’ expression softened again. “Don’t worry, darling. I’ll take care of you.”

Yancy didn’t doubt him.


End file.
